Lara's Possession
by HaHacked
Summary: Lara gets into more than she bargained for with an ancient artifact. M for smut WELL earned from chapter two forward. I would tag specifics, but its pretty much gonna have everything. Inspired by multiple people, mainly Orionart, DesireSFM, and KamadevaSFM. Give em a visit
1. Chapter 1

**My first time writing. This is setup. No smut yet, chapter 2 gets WILD.**

* * *

It was dark outside. The desert cold had set in quickly in the sand and rock valley. Not that weather mattered much if she managed to find her way underground in a previously undiscovered tomb. Lara was roughly 5 miles outside of the ancient city of Tyre, still being inhabited and extremely active to this day. Lara loved the Middle East, an archaeological crossroads between Europe, Asia, and Africa. Modern day Lebanon was no exception to this, with ancient ruins never too far away. This site, however, was much less... touristy. Roads lead up to two miles away, then, the country turned from lush green agriculture to the more untouched, rugged, and unforgiving valleys and crags natural to the Middle East. Nearly no plants seemed to inhabit the area, and any she did see on the exhaustive hike seemed parched and dead long ago. She camped when she believed herself to be close to her destination, as to find the place she was searching for, she would need the help of the stars. She was hot on the trail of a potential trove of bronze age Canaanite artifacts. Though most recognize the land of Canaan for its biblical ties, these artifacts would have predated the appearance of Christ in the Middle East. These, perhaps, predated the Jewish religion altogether, coming into existence in a much more savage and brutal age. This supposed trove, if her research was to believed, was the creation of ancient Polytheistic Canaanites, part Phoenician, from somewhere around 2000 BCE.

Lara was looking up into the sky slowly deciphering the few parchments she had to uncover the tomb. She cursed herself for not paying more attention in astronomy class, but eventually she got her bearings. She was standing in the bottom of what may have once been carved out by a stream. She was searching for anything that might give her a clue as to where she was to go next. She examined the slight bank of the old creek bed. At one point she noticed a large flat rock which slightly overhung the a ledge of the ex-river. Between the huge disc of stone and the edge was the slightest gap. Worth a shot. She shined her light in, and what may have seemed to the regular passer by to be the result of erosion now clearly appeared to be a crawl space. Lara wasn't afraid to get dirty.

She crawled on her stomach further into the small gap, nearly getting stuck. Then, abruptly, the small slit of a crawl space dropped into a room. Lara slid in, now covered in dust and cobwebs. She shined her light and she gave a slight eek in excitement. Around the room lay many things to investigate. To begin, several swords and shields lay to her left and right, featuring prominent ancient Phoenician markings. On the walls of this strange sandstone room were several depictions along with some more symbols. They indicated that at one point the artifacts had been in Tyre. Before Alexander the Destroyer had caused them to be evacuated. Several more scenes depicted the brutal practices of the time. Child sacrifices to Baal, mad orgies, the usual stuff. Though all this did interest her, her focus was devoted elsewhere.

In between all of this was a skeleton, and Lara needn't guess how it had died, as a dagger was caught in between two of its upper ribs. The skeleton's hands were still lashed. And strangely it had no clothes, not even rotted or piled nearby. Her mind started adding things together. Lashed hands, no clothes, dagger placed surgically where its heart may have once been, and a brutal religion's insignias covering the walls. Human sacrifice. Off of this dark thought, she noticed that something lay inside its ribcage as well. She shifted the skeleton and opened its ribcage with a pained apology to the now 2300 year old corpse. She could now see that it was roughly the size of a mango, though flattened on one of the tops. It was solid rock except for some inlaid… amethyst? Perhaps? Three tendrils of the pattern began at the base and twisted up the cylinder until they met a line just before the rounded top. A single glinting amethyst eye gazed back at Lara from above this line on one side. The front? Either way this was clearly the most important artifact in the chamber. She reached for it, and upon grabbing hold of it felt a strange warm wave wash over her mind. The eye, for a moment, seemed to glow at her.

Lara thought this to be her satisfaction and the refractory nature of crystals. She packed it, noted some other things, and then crawled back through the narrow gap into the cold desert night air.

* * *

**Yeah I know this is dry, it's setup, and well worth it. More *cough* smut in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you the last chapter was setup**

Lara was glad to arrive at Croft mansion. She hadn't had the time to shower and unwind in Lebanon, and simply wanted to relax. She off loaded loaded her backpack, still heavy with artifacts in her room. Though she usually kept neat, she was too tired to bother properly unpacking the artifacts in a different room. She entered her posh bathroom and stripped off her clothes. One of the wonderful things about a nice home is a good bathroom and especially shower. Lara turned on the water, stepped in, and slowly increased the temperature until steam began to fog the glass and mirrors of the entire bathroom. She luxuriated in it and looked down to see the sand slowly swirling into the drain.

After thirty minutes or so, she stepped out and dried off, looking at her supple and hydrated skin, firm and smooth to the touch. She felt across her arms, rubbing the skin gently. She moved to her breasts, biting her lip as she fondled each in unison, admiring their soft, full, and presented qualities. Giving each nipple a tweak and pull to finish, she shifted her hands down to her ass and turned around to admire once more, looking back in the mirror. She pulled up and down, and was pleased with the firm bounce of her behind. She frowned inquisitively as, on the small of her back and where her bra strap usually rest was each a purple mark that felt warm to the touch. A rash? A scratch? She spread some lotion on each and retired to her bed, neglecting putting on any clothes in the pursuit of ulterior motives.

She laid down onto the bed, cooling off after her shower. She had never had a lasting relationship, the occasional fling was all the fun she'd ever had due to her frequent traveling and exploring. She was relaxed as she felt her way further and further down to between her thighs. She began breathing more deliberately through her nose as she slowly started to rub her hand in small circles along her clit. She was always sexually excited after returning from a perilous or foreign journey and now was no exception. She began to feel her body fluids coat her fingers, and let out a small, soft moan as she sank two of her fingers into her hot, slick, cunt. She brought her legs in, elevating her knees and spreading her vagina as her pace began to pick up. Her other and was groping her tit flesh, pinching her nipple as she reached plateaus of pleasure. She felt alive and intensely hot with desire, possibly more than usual.

Her brows were furrowed and her eyes shut in the throes of sexual fantasies. Her breath quickened and she threw her head back, squeezing and pulling her tit up in excitement as it all happened at once. Her legs tightened and raised her ass off of the bed involuntarily into the air as the pressure throbbed in her groin and abs. She perceived the sweat resting in her cleavage, beading on her forehead, covering her back, and slicking the divide of her tightened ass cheeks. The tightening of her lips and the excited high pitched humming which escaped her throat. A strange heat on the skin of the small of her back. All of this raced through her mind in seconds the waves of euphoria and orgasm quickly started flashing, throbbing through her head. She tried to feed it as much as possible, riding the hills in her mind. With a strong exhale the comedown made her cognoscente of how truly strong her orgasm just was. Her head was swimming. She felt a near burning sensation on the small of her back and between her shoulder blades. She blacked out.

Strange dreams permeated her sleep. Of ancient gods and goddesses. Primal forces of power, war, sex, and chaos. One somewhat grounded one seemed to play off of her recent research into her recently retrieved artifact. The artifact was dedicated to the goddess Qetesh. An ancient Canaanite goddess of sacred ecstasy and sexual pleasure. It had once, as she originally thought, been in Tyre, most likely in a temple, worshiped.

One dream specifically. It was strange to say the least. A dual reality, the dream sharing two settings. In one she was chained to a stone altar by her wrists and ankles, spread tightly across it. A wooden block was wedged under her hips, arching her pussy upwards. It was warm and the room, no, temple more like it. There were pillars to her left and right, each had three laces of amethyst inlay spiraling towards the the triangular roof. Torchlight played across the gentle sheen of her naked skin. The entire thing was open air, but it was night and she couldn't see into the darkness. Little did she know, behind her on a display lay an artifact which she might recognize.

In the other reality, she lay in her room in Croft mansion. She was tied with rope to the four bedposts of her bed and had a pillow wedged beneath her hips, once again thrusting her cunt in the air. The cool air played across her nakedness, hardening her nipples into peaked and sensitive focal points. In this reality, however, she could see the artifact, its amethyst spirals glowing faintly and its eye pulsing a light. It almost seemed... alive.

In both of these her attentions seemed to be diverted by something more noteworthy. A tall, lithe, and strong woman stared into the eyes of Lara. She must have been six foot two, with striking black hair, and orange fiery eyes. She had a deep purple skin, hydrated and healthy, being shocking and yet still natural. Lara could see a long tale twitch behind her. Her breasts were large, nearly twice the size of Lara's with dark smooth nipples, but just as full and well held. A coy grin rested on her face. Lara wasn't entirely surprised at what she saw between the legs of the woman. A thirteen-inch-long, three-inch-wide, heavyset cock, fully erect and throbbing but still hanging, swaying, between her legs due to its sheer weight. The size sent Lara's mind into a fight or flight mode, her brain telling her to run, but Lara remained mesmerized by the entire sight. In her more rational brain, Lara wasn't surprised, since phalluses were often used in ancient times to symbolize fertility. This was the Goddess Qetesh, to Lara's estimation.

She was slowly chuckling as she spoke in what must have been an ancient tongue. Her stare, appearance, and words were all the same in both realities of the dream. That stare, specifically, it was as though she was looking past Lara, or that her mind was elsewhere, or that Lara was just an image or an object to the Goddess. The Goddess took her cock in hand and began slowly stroking it, still staring directly at Lara. It must have been twice the size of what Lara had ever had before; she couldn't take her eyes off of it.

Then, slowly, the woman walked forward, swaying her hips and wagging her cock at Lara. She crawled onto the altar and bed in an identical manner, and Lara felt a slight tingle and shiver run across her body and the Goddess let her cock drag across Lara's exposed sex. But the Goddess continued upwards, dragging it slowly up onto her pubic mound. Lara could perceive the sheer weight of it as it hung heavily on her body. The Goddess was now in a plank position above her, and Lara could see the sharp teeth of the Goddess.

Before she moved up any further, she lowered her head to kiss Lara, and Lara, frozen in awe, allowed the Goddess to have her way kissing her. She even began to enjoy it. The saliva of the Goddess tasted sweet and made her mouth tingle, almost a numbing effect. Lara perceived that this was a dream and that she should enjoy it. She began to get turned on by the warmth of Qetesh's tit flesh melding with her own, the experienced kiss which was making Lara moan slightly, and the hot weight of the Goddess' cock as it rested on the small patch of well-groomed hair on Lara's crotch.

Lara started a soft moan as she got more and more turned on, as the situation itself mirrored some of Lara's more dirty fantasies. Being tied up and fucked by a large cock for one, but also the gentle but firm touch of another, more dominant woman, as the two melded and Lara's brain started yearning for the intercourse. Then, the Goddess surprised Lara, as she let her tongue into Lara's mouth. At first it was normal, as the Goddess rubbed Lara's tongue clockwise, but then more and more tongue began to enter Lara's mouth. She must have had a nearly foot long tongue, though she hid it well when not extended. The Goddess began going deeper and deeper into Lara's mouth, and then her throat. She slowly wired it up and down Lara's throat, and the pleasurable numbing effect of the saliva beginning to take effect.

After some minutes, she slowly retracted the tongue of Lara's mouth and throat, and when their lips broke it seemed as though the Goddess once again had a completely regular tongue. She smiled at Lara and moved upwards, her tits dragging across Lara's face as Lara mewled lowly. The huge dick traced up past her naval, and then between her tits, seeming drastically larger now that it was close. It must have been fifteen inches long and three and a half inches wide, larger than a person's forearm. She saw the thick smooth veins running from the base towards the head. The Goddess then raised herself, and the dick swung forward to hang just above Lara's mouth. The balls were huge, almost cartoonish, the size of lemons. Once again, a common symbol for fertility. Lara noticed that the Goddess was hairless other than her head and eyebrows. Completely smooth.

Lara's mouth remained slack, open in awe. The Goddess was reveling in the sight of Lara's face, softly, almost maniacally, laughing. She swayed her body left to right, and the huge dick wagged back and forth, tight with pressure. A small bead of precum held on the very end. Then, with one hand on Lara's forehead and the other pressed next to her head, the Goddess' tail slowly came around under her and wrapped around the base of the cock. It slowly pumped it a few times, a small drop of precum falling into Lara's open mouth. The precum was nectar. Lara tasted it sweetly, then with needy eyes, she opened her mouth fully as she did her best ahe gao impression involuntarily. The Goddess laughed in her deep voice and looked up.

Her tail gripped the cock tightly, and she positioned it for entry. She slowly lowered her body down and sank the head of her dick into Lara's mouth. Lara moaned heavily, the Goddess' saliva still generating vast amounts of liquid within her tingling mouth. Qetesh too now moaned as Lara began sucking her thick cockhead as tightly as she could, yearning for more of the Goddess' nectar.

Then, with Lara's mouth full of her slick saliva, being coaxed out by the Goddess', the Goddess sank deeper, saliva now spilling out of Lara's mouth, onto her chin, cheeks, and towards her eyes. Lara moaned at the thought of drowning in her own saliva. Lara was no pro at blowjobs, but the numbing saliva of the Goddess had loosened Lara's throat and was throwing Lara's own saliva production into overdrive. Lara in fact felt pleasure as the cock sink deeper and deeper into her throat, and went into a cross eyed moan when she saw that the dick was now fully in her throat. The base touching her nose, the Goddess tested with a final push to ensure it was all the way down.

Then the Goddess raised all the way out of Lara, Lara's throat yearning for the fullness it had just had. She came back down into Lara quickly, with a satisfying slap of her balls against Lara's chin. More saliva leaked out of Lara's mouth, as both the Goddess and Lara moaned in relief. The Goddess removed her tail from the base of her dick, ready to truly begin.

She began to really fuck Lara's face, saliva pouring out of Lara's mouth when rammed with a dick. The spit began to fly off of the Goddess huge balls, dropping on Lara's tits and chest. Obscene noises came out of Lara, as she repeatedly swallowed the cock. This continued until Lara was nearly passed out, the Goddess using her mouth as a fuck hole.

Then the Goddess slammed down hard, and Lara could feel the testicles pulsing, along with her cock. The cum of the Goddess was euphoria inducing, Lara trying to drink down all of it, mixed even with her saliva. The Goddess grunted as she emptied ounces into Lara, grabbing her own tit and squeezing it with one hand as she stayed hilted in her cock sleeve's throat. The Goddess arched her back, allowing her dick to remain submerged in Lara even after she stopped cumming. Lara continued to drink the cum and saliva mixture, nectar, for minutes, swallowing loudly. Once Qetesh believed the job finished, she slowly raised the dick out of Lara. Lara hummed contentedly, as she stared up lovingly at the Goddess. The Goddess' dick remained fully erect however, and as she moved back down Lara's body, the gleaming shaft and tip dragged along the pools of Lara's saliva, coating all of Lara's torso and pooling in her cleavage and belly button from the fresh face pounding.

She shifted herself downwards as Lara continued to moan dumbly. The tongue once again came out of her mouth as it tied itself around one of Lara's tit's. The Goddess stared upwards into Lara's pleasure laden eyes as she began to slowly tighten and release on Lara's tit. The Goddess' right hand reached up and began to pulse on Lara's other tit, tweaking the nipple occasionally. Qetesh then looked down at the nipple of the breast she was rhythmically milking and to Lara's surprise and the Goddess' pleasure, a thick liquid slowly started to pulse out of her nipple. Orgasmic pleasure was beating in the tit which was being milked and Lara moaned and writhed and breathed heavily as her chest heaved. The Goddess sucked at the nipple while her tongue milked out this thick, semen-esque liquid. The Goddess was moaning deeply as she took in Lara's tit fluid, and Lara was writhing, her body lifted off of the bed and altar as much as the restraints allowed.

After a while, the Goddess retracted her tongue and gave Lara's tit one last satisfying suck before popping her lips off it, revealing the red, almost soar teet. She moved down further, Lara now lost and confused in pleasure. She got back off of the altar, and legs planted on the floor, she bent over, and slowly moved closer to Lara's vagina, the slit already wet with both need and Lara's mess of saliva. She grinned and stared with her glowing orange eyes into the eyes of Lara once again, in an almost predatory manner. All the while, Lara's mouth and throat still felt numb and loose.

She admired Lara's smooth privates, freshly shaven from her shower, but more so the long, cute, tight slit, with Lara's small bean of a clitoris peaking out of the two plump lips of her pussy. Qetesh reached her hands to each side of Lara's pussy, and then gently and slowly pulled the lips apart. A small drop of Lara's arousal running out from the bottom of the divide. Lara stared down at Qetesh, biting her bottom lip in anticipation. A small line of drool leaked out of the side of her mouth, unable to control her salivating mouth as the Goddess' smile widened and her eyes glowed more intensely. Her tail swished in anticipation. The pink red of Lara's symmetrically perfect labia was absolutely covered in her secretions, and her beautiful clitoris was engorged and full from arousal.

Then, shifting her eyes, Qetesh moved closer to Lara's hot sex and opened her lips to suck the juices from Lara's pussy. Her tongue began swirling into Lara, the saliva making her sex tingle. It swirled deeper and deeper and Lara's hips bucked as much as the restraints allowed while Lara's throaty moaning poured forth from her wet mouth. Qetesh began stroking her cock with a tight grip slowly, still slick from Lara's saliva. Then, the Goddess moaned in pleasure as her tongue found Lara's cervix.

An important issue formed for Lara, as she wanted to take all of the dick into her cunt, but the dominant size of the Goddess' cock would never fit entirely in Lara's vaginal cavity, even when she was aroused. Qetesh's saliva was doing wonders to enliven Lara's vagina, liquids now soaking out of her tissue but that alone wouldn't be enough. Qetesh smiled as she began to swirl at the cervix, usually unpenetrable, and started to soak it with her saliva. The goddess only currently had half of her long tongue inside Lara. The saliva acted as a relaxant, and the cervix slowly started to open more and more. It was at first uncomfortable to Lara, but as the numbing aphrodisiac was absorbed the feeling became only a slight tingle.

Lara's cervix gave more ground and the Goddess snaked her tongue into the cervical canal of Lara. Lara's cervical mucus, a thicker fluid than usual secretions, began mixing into the rest of Lara's cavity. This fluid usually served as the carrier of the sperm to the uterus and ovaries, so opening this cavity meant that any sperm in Lara's vagina would certainly impregnate her. The saliva once again put amplified production, and it flowed slowly like clear caramel to the Goddess' mouth. The Goddess moaned at her success, and began to swirl the entirety of her tongue in Lara's vagina, cervical cavity, and uterus. Lara was breathing uncontrollably, cumming relentlessly from the mind breaking treatment. She had been eaten out and fucked before, and by some fairly experienced partners, but she had never been tongue fucked and cervically penetrated by a Goddess of sacred ecstasy whose saliva produced a tingling, pleasure filled result.

Lara was getting worn out from the relentless waves of pleasure slamming against her broken down mind. Her body heaved and she sweated, exhaustedly resting on the bed and altar. But Qetesh would not give up, and she continued for what must have been five minutes after Lara was too exhausted to hold her head up or eyes open. She then pulled her tongue out, corkscrewing out of her cunt and back to her mouth. As soon as it exited the pussy, Lara's body convulsed as she squirted out a mixture of piss, vaginal fluids, and cervical mucus, the mix heavier than piss and thus shooting out in strands, like semen. The Goddess cupped her hands and she collected some of the tasty brew, drinking it from her hand, getting more to rub on her tits, and then getting one last bowl to rub onto her cock.

The slick liquid covered Qetesh's fat dick, creating a coat of Lara's special mix across the entire surface. She rubbed it into her testicles as well, each one seeming almost fatter than before. Qetesh looked on maniacally as Lara continued to shoot the liquid out in spurts the entire time. Lara's body twitched and shook, the liquid now simply pouring from the bottom of her pussy in a steady fall, creating a pool on the altar and bed.

Cock now covered in Lara's mix, Qetesh once again climbed on top of Lara. Drool now trailed slowly out of Lara's mouth; whose tongue was now permanently stuck out just as tears rolled out of her now cross-eyed eyes. Qetesh did not care. Her tail once again wrapped around the base of her thick dick, and aimed straight for the drooling cunt. Qetesh lowered one of her tits down to Lara's mouth to act as a pacifier for the now insensate Lara. Well, mostly insensate for the moment.

Qetesh rested one hand on Lara's forehead, who was now staring up into her eyes as she sucked needily at the teet. She then moved slowly forward, the massive cockhead finally meeting Lara's drooling pussy. Then, with a slight push, it popped its head into her waiting slit. Qetesh was obviously far bigger than Lara had ever had, who squealed through a tit as her opening contracted around Qetesh's fat dickhead. Qetesh removed her tail from her dick and it wagged excitedly in the air. She then pushed further forward in one smooth motion, not slamming, but certainly ready to have Lara wrapped around her dick. She slid smoothly past the cervix and directly into her uterus, and with fourteen inches in Lara she shoved one last time and met the wall in the back of Lara's uterus with her dick pressuring the wall. Lara's arms and legs flailed as much as they could and she gave a throaty moan into the tit occupying her mouth.

Qetesh moaned a satisfied and long moan before pulling out and rushing back in. Lara was impossibly sensitive and the saliva had done its job of allowing entry, though now that she was in, Qetesh reveled in the tightening of Lara's cunt. Lara was very fit, and her vaginal and Kegel muscles were no exceptions, as they rhythmically pulsed down on the huge, orifice stretching cock now ramming into her uterine wall. Qetesh slammed into the sloppy tight mess of Lara's pussy, liquid dripping off her balls as they slapped into Lara's lower ass and wooden block or pillow keeping Lara's cunt exposed.

Qetesh then slipped her tail into her own asshole probing at a continuous pace similar to her stroke. She was fucking her own ass happily. She then let her tongue slip out of her mouth and down to her chest, wrapping and pulsing around the base of the Goddess' own tit as Lara sucked. It was a cacophony of lewd, disgusting, and suggestive sounds as Lara squealed into tit flesh while sucking, Qetesh panted and grunted with her stroke, the dick rammed into a sloppy mess of a pussy, balls slapped wetly into flesh, a tail rushed in and out of an asshole, and a tongue writhed around the base of Qetesh's purple tit. A nearly identical thick liquid was shooting into Lara's mouth as that from Lara's tit earlier, and she couldn't get enough, pleasuring Qetesh in yet another way.

The beginning of the end, as the Goddess began moaning and slapping the dick in recklessly. Her tail was snaked nearly entirely into her ass, writhing around inside. She gave one final, forceful ram, dick pushed against uterine wall, pushing Lara back as far as the restraints would allow. She her forearms next to each side of Lara, cementing her dick against the limit and pushing her tit into Lara's face heavily. She came hard, even for a Goddess of sacred ecstasy, the tight clenches of Lara's hole forcing her release and pulsing in unison with the dick and balls. Lara mewled and whined as the cum built in Qetesh's cock, unable to shoot with the blockage of Lara's uterine wall.

Qetesh could feel the pressure build, and she reveled in the strange sensation. She had such an excess that it expanded her dick shaft obscenely. Once the cum was done building and pressure built unbearably, she pulled the fat log back, surprisingly almost stuck from the small expansion. The nectar shot forcefully into Lara's pussy, rushing to her ovaries. Usually the flow in the fallopian tubes would stop this, but the plugged-up Lara left no options for the cum to flow elsewhere, and it rushed into her ovaries, expanding the sacks painfully, pulsing with cum. Lara screamed into the tit, which all the while had been vigorously pumping fluid down Lara's throat. She saw flashes of white as the pleasure and pain mixed and her vision faded as she felt an intense headache in her dulled out mind.

Qetesh was too lost in pleasure to care about Lara's pain, experiencing the tight pressure around her sensitive pulsing dick, sweet release from her tit, and a toe-curling anal orgasm via her tail. She remained lodged in a squealing Lara as she herself moaned, breathing heavily, eyes half closed in pleasure. Her head felt burnt after the experience of Lara's tight cunt. She then pulled her tongue back slowly and slowly eased her dick out of Lara slowly, vacuum forming within the contracting cunt. The more she pulled out, the more cum was sucked back out of her ovaries, until eventually, she popped her dick out of the tight hole. Her ovaries and uterus were now pushing the cum out of her ruined slit, now used and stretched. The nectar limply spurted out of her, pooling on the already soaked bed and mixing on the stone altar.

Qetesh stood back and admired her work. Lara was sweaty, her cunt was spurting cum, below her a collection of Lara's mix of body fluids added with the spit thrown by the blowjob and the cum still dropping out of her. She groaned now as her mind didn't know what to do and tears rolled down her red cheeks. Her body was limp and used. A disposed condom for Qetesh. Qetesh slowly stroked her untamable cock, seemingly never flaccid. She removed her slowly removed her tail from her ass, swishing it in front of her so she could suck the anal fluids off casually. Lara then blacked out, waking up from her sleep.

**WOw this was crazy to write as I hope it was enjoyable to read. As always, please feel free to leave a review, tell me about my typos, grammar, medical stupidity, or favorite parts.**


End file.
